


Десять километров над землей

by zaboraviti



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Classical Music, Dreams, F/M, Music, Soulmates, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: О крылатых созданиях
Relationships: (very background) - Relationship, Edward Drummond/Alfred Paget, William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Kudos: 4





	Десять километров над землей

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [thirty-five thousand feet above ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803745) by [zaboraviti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti)



> просто айне кляйне нахтвикбурн 😉

Как сытый хищник разжимает когти, выпуская истерзанную добычу, смычок в последний раз впивается в струну, отлетает и повисает задумчиво в воздухе, и несчастная взвизгивает последним коротким стоном агонии, трепеща и наконец бессильно затихая.

Медленно, словно нехотя, размыкаются веки, впуская обратно внешний мир — а с ним чужой взгляд, недоверчивый, ошеломленный. Жадный. Она не видит его глазами — в зале полумрак, не разобрать ни лица — ощущает кожей. Ей не впервой быть объектом обожания и вожделения, но от этого взгляда ее бросает сразу в жар и в холод. Она опускает дрожащие руки, и колодка смычка едва не выскальзывает из ослабевших пальцев. _Поклон_. Поклон. _Улыбка._ Улыбка. В зале вспыхивает свет, и, почти задыхаясь от непонятного волнения, оглушенная какофонией аплодисментов, она тонет в море лиц, ища, ища то самое, не понимая, зачем ей это нужно, и зная, что иначе покоя не будет, жизни не будет — ничего не будет — но его больше нет здесь, этого взгляда, иначе она нашла бы его обладателя в лабиринте сотен других, держась за него как за Ариаднину нить.

Растерянно переглядываются за ее спиной оркестранты, и неловко покашливает дирижер.

***

Он давно не следил за новостями музыкального мира и редко бывал в театрах. Но его старшего бортпроводника бросил бойфренд, уставший от неопределенных отношений на расстоянии, и когда они приземлились в аэропорту Нарита, мрачный как туча Альфред вручил капитану и второму пилоту две слегка помятые бумажки, бурча под нос, что лучше свернет из них косячок и скурит, чем отдаст ветреному Юити. Бумажки оказались билетами на финальный концерт композиторского конкурса имени Тору Такэмицу. «Ну ничего, у тебя ведь еще остались Луан в Йоханнесбурге, Дэвид в Сан-Франциско, Александр в Москве и…» — Уилл вопросительно глянул на Эмму, ободряюще похлопав молодого человека по плечу. «Сантьяго в Сантьяго», — улыбнулась та, надевая фуражку. Альфред оставался безутешен — аж до самого приезда в гостиницу, где забыл о своем разбитом сердце, заглядевшись на симпатичного беллбоя.

Уилл предпочел бы совсем не выходить из номера — разве что посидеть чуток на скамеечке в парке Ёёги или сходить в храм Мэйдзи, но расстраивать Эмму, которой не часто выпадала возможность покрасоваться в вечернем платье, ему не хотелось. Слишком многим он был обязан давней боевой подруге, и самое малое, чем он мог ей отплатить, — это сопроводить ее на концерт. Уже у двери он мельком глянул на билет и усмехнулся. Последнее произведение носило незатейливое название «Крылья».

Со своего места на третьем этаже галерки он едва мог различать лица музыкантов и не сразу обратил внимание на первую скрипку. Если верить программе, одна из четырех финалистов, Виктория Кент, лично вышла на сцену. Миниатюрная девушка в скромном маленьком черном платье с собранными в простой узел на затылке каштановыми волосами воинственно вздернула подбородок, прилаживая скрипку над ключицей, и первые же ноты заставили его податься вперед.

Сам того не замечая, он с силой сжал кулаки, оставляя на ладонях лунки-полумесяцы. Девушка на сцене продолжала играть, и ему казалось, будто струны ее скрипки не кончаются на колках, а тянутся, тянутся до самого третьего этажа, до самого его сердца, и оно дрожит от каждого касания смычка, и музыка, ее музыка — ее « _Крылья_ » — трепещет прямо в его груди, и это так нестерпимо прекрасно и так нестерпимо больно, что он вот-вот разрыдается. Он не сводил широко раскрытых глаз со скрипачки и стискивал зубы, пытаясь сдержать дрожь. Он не знал, какого цвета ее глаза, не знал, какая у нее улыбка, но точно знал, что это _она_. Тогда, с Каро он почувствовал нечто похожее — но он был тогда гораздо моложе и чувствовал всё острее, и музыка была… _не та_. Когда истаяли последние звуки, легкие исторгли невольный судорожный вздох, отпущенное на волю сердце заметалось в растерянности, закровоточило в местах, где его держали струны — и он не выдержал. Не дожидаясь, пока в зале зажжется свет, он бросил Эмме, что будет ждать ее внизу, и выскочил за дверь.

***

Беспокойно кутаясь в шаль, Эмма нашла его минут через пятнадцать на улице. Он горбился на скамейке, бледный, покрытый испариной. Заверив ее, что всё в порядке, что, наверное, не стоило пробовать такояки в киоске у того подозрительно шмыгающего носом мужичка, он посадил ее в такси и сказал, что хочет немного пройтись, подышать воздухом.

Он действительно собирался прогуляться. Взять себя в руки. Конечно, если бы не завтрашний рейс, он с б _о_ льшим удовольствием засел бы где-нибудь в уличной кафешке, чтобы заглушить с щедрой помощью саке тихий голос в голове, подозрительно похожий на голос Эммы, повторяющий, какой же он всё-таки идиот. Однако, ноги, видимо, слушали этот самый голос, поскольку спустя полчаса он опять недоуменно таращился на комплекс Нового национального театра. _Какой же ты идиот, Уильям Лэм_ , вздохнул он вслух и вошел. Постоял с минуту в проходе между рядами партера, завороженно любуясь светлыми деревянными панелями стен, пирамидальным потолком, величественным органом... Внутренний дизайн зала, названного именем гениального композитора, напоминал ему вывернутую наизнанку пагоду и был совершенен не только эстетически — просчитан с истинно японской тщательностью до мельчайших деталей. Одни только акустические исследования при проектировании мемориального зала Такэмицу заняли пять лет. Да уж, если и встретить свою судьбу, то только в таком месте.

Уилл тряхнул головой и криво усмехнулся. _Ее тут давно нет, а ты всё-таки идиот, Уильям Лэм._

Идиот или нет, Уильям Лэм был человеком по большей части рациональным и прагматичным, и раз уж он снова оказался здесь, стоило взглянуть и на малый зал. Последний выглядел гораздо менее внушительно и рассчитан был на гораздо меньшее количество людей. На сцене одиноко чернел рояль, и Уилл легонько провел кончиками пальцев по бело-черным полоскам, повинуясь давно дремавшему в нем первобытному инстинкту, побуждающему людей, даже не владеющих инструментом, без спроса касаться чужих клавиш и струн, дуть в мундштук, стучать по туго натянутой мембране. Клавиши звонким шепотом спросили: _да?_ Он уселся на табурет и тихо рассмеялся: _да!_

Наизусть он знал не очень много произведений, и пальцы, ведомые памятью сердца, выбрали за него. «Патетическая» — но не вся, не целиком, уж точно не столь любимое Каро драматичное _аллегро_ , нет, только умиротворяющее _адажио кантабиле_ , которое мама так часто наигрывала ему вместо колыбельной. Мышечная память почти не подвела: только раз он чуть запоздал смодулировать в ми-бемоль мажор, но перед глазами явственно вставали обои его детской спальни, стиснутый в кулаке уголок одеяла с нарисованными нотами, модель спитфайра на столе и мамины мягкие руки, порхающие над клавишами. И — тревожная триоль… и — резкий поворот в ми мажор — сердце в этом месте всегда пускается вскачь, ибо музыка словно приказывает: _жить! ЖИТЬ!_ Сейчас оно почему-то и вовсе захлебывалось — и вдруг остановилось вместе с пальцами: за спиной раздался гулкий стук, и кто-то громко ахнул. Уилл вскочил, лихорадочно придумывая оправдания и припоминая свои полдюжины японских слов. _Гоменасай_ замерло на губах, и замер он сам, повторяя за своим глупым сердцем, кажется, забывшим, что ему надо биться.

 _Голубые_. Ее глаза — ярко-голубые. И когда она улыбалась, на щеках у нее появлялись совершенно очаровательные ямочки.

***

Виктория собиралась неспеша — уходить не хотелось, уйти означало смириться с реальностью, в которой ее фантазиям и надеждам нет места. Сжимая в руке кофр с верной скрипкой, она медленно брела по светлому коридору театра, когда чуткие уши уловили доносящуюся откуда-то знакомую мелодию. Она улыбнулась. Наверное, забавлялся кто-то из персонала — вряд ли профессиональный музыкант стал бы играть такую банальщину. Но внезапное любопытство всё же потянуло ее на звук. Двери малого концертного зала были открыты. За роялем сидел мужчина — явно не японец. Она снова снисходительно улыбнулась, когда старательный пианист чуть сбился на втором эпизоде, и неслышно подошла ближе.

Мужчина был среднего возраста, точно за сорок. Волосы с проседью, четко очерченный профиль, плотно сжатые сосредоточенные губы, но расслабленная спина, уверенные пальцы — играл он, пожалуй, редко, но без робости новичка. Мужчина повел головой в сторону, и она вдруг поймала расфокусированный взгляд спокойных зеленых глаз и отшатнулась. Кофр ударился о подлокотник очутившегося совсем рядом кресла, огласив зал гулким эхом, и она невольно ахнула.

Мужчина резко обернулся, глянул на нее оторопело, моргнул, но уже в следующую секунду был на ногах. Непонимание в его глазах сменилось узнаванием. Узнаванием, которое, наверное, было зеркальным отражением ее собственного, потому что она узнала бы этот _недоверчивый, ошеломленный, жадный_ взгляд где угодно.

Она шла к роялю медленно, держа, не отпуская его взгляд, и встала перед ним, задрав голову, еле удерживаясь, чтобы не поднять руку и не коснуться гладко выбритой щеки.

— Мэм… — почему-то сказал он, почему-то хрипло, — то есть, мисс… мисс Кент?

— Виктория, — выдохнула она. — А вы тоже… — _тоже видели мой сон, тоже хотите обнять меня, тоже не знаете, что сказать, тоже слышите только стук собственного сердца, тоже чувствуете, будто умираете сейчас и рождаетесь заново_ — вы тоже англичанин? — _Молодец_ , саркастично протянул внутренний голос. — То есть, тоже музыкант? — _Браво_.

Мужчина сглотнул.

— Нет. То есть, да. То есть, нет.

Виктория прыснула, чувствуя, как отпускает наваждение. Сердце постепенно успокаивалось, и сейчас ей было просто до странности хорошо стоять напротив этого незнакомца и ощущать тепло, исходящее от его тела.

Он рассмеялся тоже и рассеянно провел ладонью по лбу.

— Простите, кажется, я напрочь позабыл все правила хорошего тона. Уильям Лэм. Уилл. — Он протянул руку. — Да, я тоже англичанин, но нет, совсем не музыкант.

Его пальцы были теплыми. Бережными, почти нежными. Она сжала их крепче, не желая, чтобы он принял ее за маленькую птичку или хрупкий бутон цветка, и его пальцы поняли и стиснули ее ладонь в ответ, и медленно, неохотно, с сожалением, разжались.

— А я поняла! — весело подмигнула она, почти с восторгом смотря, как он смущенно усмехается, запустив пятерню в волосы.

***

— Второе! Как это вообще возможно?! — он всё никак не мог успокоиться.

Виктория пожала плечами.

— _За энергию и поиск драматического напряжения_ , — сказала она, чуть более язвительно, чем собиралась — кто угодно может сколько угодно твердить, что музыкальные конкурсы субъективны и далеко не всегда являются мерилом таланта, но первое место есть первое место. Даже не особенно амбициозные музыканты вроде нее не могут не чувствовать обиды и разочарования. В данном случае первых мест оказалось два, и ни одно из них ей не досталось. — _Филипп_ сказал, что ему понравилась моя восприимчивость и принятие критики. _Вы, мадемуазель_ , — неумело изобразила она акцент мсье Манури, — _имеете дурную привычку писать чудеснейшие текстуры и почему-то забивать их перкуссиями_. Он посоветовал кое-какие изменения, и я переписала партитуру за ночь. Он очень впечатлился.

— Французы! — Уилл презрительно фыркнул. — Я твердо убежден, что ваши «Крылья» достойны первого места.

Они бродили по суетящимся улочкам ночного майского Токио уже четвертый час, болтая о всякой всячине и никак не могли наговориться. И никак не могли расстаться.

— Ну, шестьсот тысяч йен тоже не лишние, — откликнулась она со вздохом. Смерть отца оставила брешь не только в их с мамой сердцах. Доходы Кентов резко сократились — мама не умела распоряжаться деньгами и бледнела от одной мысли о том, чтобы найти себе оплачиваемую работу вместо того, чтобы устраивать благотворительные вечера. Виктории пришлось взять управление финансами на себя. Не представляя жизни без музыки, на которую отцовский бизнес не оставил бы времени, она продала и конюшни, и лошадей. Теперь они жили на проценты от банковских депозитов. Виктория выступала с концертами, вела канал на YouTube, писала музыку на заказ, в том числе для инди фильмов, с легкой завистью думая о том, сколько получают за такую работу маститые композиторы, пишущие для большого кино, и прикидывая, не стоит ли перейти на мюзиклы. Даже некрупные денежные призы всегда были кстати, а уж сколько радости доставили ей тридцать тысяч долларов за победу на конкурсе Чайковского… Примерно столько же, сколько разочарования принесло седьмое место на конкурсе в Индианаполисе. Правда, в Индианаполисе деньги отошли далеко на второй план. Она тогда горько рыдала в гостиничном номере, оплакивая возможность выступить в Карнеги-холле и четыре года играть на Страдивари самого Иосифа Гингольда.

Уилл улыбнулся. Опытные пилоты на международных направлениях, на 747-х и «дримлайнерах», в его компании зарабатывали весьма неплохо, но он слишком хорошо помнил полуголодную юность, когда приходилось считать каждую копейку, а вклад Каро, не задерживавшейся в оркестрах надолго, в семейный бюджет был едва ощутимым. Хорошо, что сам он много лет назад предпочел крыльям музыки стальные — если тяжко приходилось даже таким талантам, как Каро, как Виктория, что уж говорить о посредственностях вроде него? К тому же, стальные крылья делали его по-настоящему счастливым — в небе он забывал обо всех своих земных горестях и заботах и давно уже не представлял себя ни в одной другой профессии.

— Кстати, почему вы сами решили исполнять партию первой скрипки? Насколько я знаю, организаторы сами выбирают для концерта и оркестр, и дирижера.

— Вот вы много знаете женщин-дирижеров? — Виктория улыбнулась: Уилл выглядел сущим мальчишкой, когда сосредоточенно хмурил брови. — Я узнала, что исполнять концерт будет Токийский симфонический оркестр, а дирижировать Абе Канако, и поняла, что не могу упустить такую возможность. Я ведь вообще редко играю в оркестрах, больше соло, иногда в дуэтах, трио или квартетах. Прецедентов не было, но никто не возражал. …Что?

Он смотрел на нее странно, с каким-то ласковым отчаянием.

— Я вот думаю, что не выйди вы сегодня на сцену, мы могли не встретиться.

Она молчала, боясь заговорить, боясь, что внезапно переполнивший ее страх вперемешку с острой нежностью к человеку, которого она знала всего несколько часов, вырвется какой-нибудь глупостью или, чего доброго, ненужным признанием — _я видела тебя во сне, я искала тебя всю жизнь_ — или и вовсе слезами, и тогда он испугается, сбежит, и что ей тогда делать, как ей возвращаться к прежней бескрылой жизни…

— А почему вы… Почему ты не остался до конца? Почему ушел?

Настал его черед молчать. Но что он мог сказать? Рассказать, как привалился спиной к закрытой двери, ослепленно моргая в ярком свете коридора после сумрака концертного зала, сминая ладонью рубашку на груди в попытке унять обезумевшее сердце? Как ждал этого мгновения всю жизнь, втайне надеялся, даже когда уже перестал ждать — и когда мгновение наконец само нашло его, позорно сбежал? Чудом было уже то, что она испытывала необъяснимую симпатию к совершенно незнакомому мужчине. Поделись он с ней сейчас своим бредом, она в лучшем случае посмотрит на него как на психа, а в худшем… просто развернется и уйдет.

— Голова… разболелась, — выдавил он наконец. — Показалось, что температура… поднимается, я и решил… на воздух. — _Долго думал?_ издевательски сказал голос, тот самый, что так любил называть его идиотом. Судя по лицу Виктории, она голос расслышала и была с ним полностью солидарна.

— А сейчас как? — слегка ехидно поинтересовалась она и, резко остановившись и уцепившись за рукав его пиджака, притянула ближе, прижала ладонь к его лбу.

Пытаясь удержать равновесие, он ухватил ее за плечи и взгляд его упал вдруг на внутренний сгиб ее правого локтя, ярко освещенный фонарем. Он стоял как вкопанный, не в силах отвести глаз от татуировки в виде крылатой скрипки — совсем простой, практически схематичной.

— Сейчас… Сейчас гораздо лучше. — Уилл облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы, зачарованно обводя чернильные контуры большим пальцем, пока другая его рука жила собственной жизнью, медленно скользя от ее плеча к шее. Виктория вздрогнула, отрывая взгляд от его приоткрывшихся губ, и заметила наконец, на чем сосредоточено его внимание, а потом заметила под уползшей вверх манжетой рубашки фрагмент знакомого значка и ринулась расстегивать пуговицу дрожащими руками, ломая ногти. По левому запястью Уилла вился причудливый крылатый скрипичный ключ.

***

Улицы Токио многое повидали на своем веку. Здесь туалеты разговаривали, здесь можно было станцевать с роботами, пообедать с ежами или совами, купить в торговом автомате банку хлеба, личинок шелкопряда или ношеных женских трусиков, и целый район был отдан на откуп попкультуре… Проще говоря, два белых гайдзина, самозабвенно целующихся под фонарем перед сексшопом, не входили даже в первые две сотни странностей, коими полнился этот город.

Но для этих двоих и чужой город, и весь мир перестали существовать. Не было ни волнения, ни страха, ни сомнений — их души встретились раньше их губ, и прочее казалось совершенно естественным и правильным. Они целовались сквозь смех, сцеловывая прожитые друг без друга годы, и новая кожа дышала свободой и счастьем, и руки жаждали разметить еще незнакомую, но уже родную территорию, запечатлеть в памяти тела каждый изгиб, каждую впадинку и выпуклость, каждую родинку, каждый шрам.

Таксист восхищенно пробормотал: _kuso!_ и вежливо отвел взгляд от зеркала заднего вида.

В лифте они неожиданно загляделись на свои отражения, не узнавая себя: из зеркала в полный человеческий рост на них смотрели сцепившиеся за руки мужчина и женщина с пунцовыми припухшими губами, лихорадочно горящими щеками и сияющими глазами. Никому бы не пришло в голову, что их разделяет больше двадцати лет — их не разделяло ничего, даже одежда и воздух. Они были Адам и Ева, вкусившие плод древа познания, изгнанные из рая и ни на миг не пожалевшие об этом.

Уилл сунул ключ-карту в щель замка и толкнул дверь, когда диод мигнул зеленым. _Зеленый свет_ , подумала она, блаженно утыкаясь носом ему в шею, снова хмелея от запаха его лосьона после бритья, его кожи, его пота и вваливаясь за ним следом на подгибающихся ногах, _зеленые глаза. Мой._

— Ты что-нибудь хочешь? Пить? Есть? — Уилл выпустил наконец ее руку, опустившись на колени перед минибаром, и она едва не захныкала от острого ощущения потери.

— Только тебя, — она выхватила из протянутой руки бутылку зеленого чая, забросила обратно, обрушив стройные ряды баночек и бутылочек, и захлопнула дверцу. Уилл, еле успевший отдернуть пальцы, потерял равновесие и плюхнулся на пятую точку — и замер, глядя на нее снизу вверх. Она всхлипнула: такого искреннего, чистого восторга был полон его взгляд. Он смотрел на нее так, словно она была божеством, спустившимся с небес, чтобы ответить на все его вопросы и дать ему всё, чего он когда-либо желал. Что он видел такого, чего не видела она сама, придирчиво разглядывая себя в зеркале? Слишком курносый нос, слишком круглое лицо, слишком маленький рост, слишком большие надежды... Его глаза оказались совсем близко, она оказалась на его коленях, его пиджак — на полу, а его рука под задравшимся к талии подолом платья, в то время как другая уже тянула вниз застежку-молнию на спине.

Ее разбудило назойливое жужжание телефона. Она вздохнула и приняла звонок, медленно выпутываясь из простыни. Шум воды в ванной стих. Голос Альберта поинтересовался, почему она не перезвонила ему вчера вечером, как обещала. Голос Альберта спросил, во сколько прибывает ее рейс. Голос Альберта чуть дрожал, словно он _чувствовал_ , хотя ей, мучимой угрызениями совести, это наверняка просто померещилось. Она огляделась. Ее платье было аккуратно подвешено за плечики на вешалке на дверце шкафа.

Уилл вышел из ванной в полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер, и она невольно залюбовалась широкой грудью, крепкими плечами, длинными ногами... Ночь была клубком сладкого, полуфантастического хаоса, в котором невозможно было найти границу между своим телом и чужим, потому что границы просто не существовало, они были единым существом, и всё, что чувствовал один, чувствовал другой. Сейчас же, при свете дня, она могла наконец разглядеть его целиком, и картина ей более чем нравилась. Она так и хотела сказать, но выпалила почему-то:

— Наверное, надо было сказать вчера. Вообще-то, у меня есть парень.

***

Виктории было лет двенадцать, когда ей начал сниться этот сон — черно-белый и совершенно бесшумный, как немой фильм без музыкального сопровождения, как экран старого телевизора с выключенным звуком. Ей снились крылья, парящие на ветру над самыми облаками, огромные серые крылья, распластавшиеся слева и справа от нее. Опустив голову, она разглядывала крошечные дома и зеленые прямоугольники полей или мириады огней ночных городов. Сон повторялся раз в неделю, а то и чаще, и так продолжалось несколько лет. Мама со знанием дела говорила, что это нормально для подростков, что это просто гормоны. Впрочем, позже мама призналась, что и у нее самой в этом возрасте был повторяющийся сон — ей снились лошади, бегущие по лугу, и во сне она ощущала себя невероятно свободной и счастливой. «Представь себе, каково мне было, когда на первое свидание твой отец привез меня на ипподром! — Мари рассмеялась и мечтательно вздохнула. — Конечно, это просто совпадение, но если бы не сон, я бы, пожалуй, еще долго не соглашалась на второе свидание, и тогда кто знает, появилась ли бы ты на свет вообще!» Виктория тогда похихикала, но рассказа матери не забыла, и на свой четырнадцатый день рождения сделала татуировку. Добродушный Эдвард Кент схватился за сердце: его маленькая девочка слишком спешила вырасти. Мама отреагировала… громче. «Ты классический музыкант, а не рокер!» — кричала она. Можно подумать, Виктория набила себе черепа во всю спину, а не несколько простых чистых черных линий на внутреннем сгибе локтя.

Крылья перестали сниться ей на первом курсе консерватории, а на выпускном концерте она познакомилась с Альбертом, сопровождавшим свою бабушку, преподававшую ей теорию композиции. Мама была вне себя от восторга. «Помнишь свой сон?» — горячо шепнула она Виктории на ухо, пока галантный Альберт ходил за напитками для всех них. Виктория кивнула, отчаянно краснея, чувствуя, как колотится сердце: Альберт был высок, хорош собой и любил классическую музыку. А еще Альберт был орнитологом. Как тут не поверить в судьбу? Они встречались уже четыре года, и она подозревала, что предложение руки и сердца не за горами, но что-то мешало ей радоваться этим подозрениям и скупать свадебные журналы. Альберт обожал ее татуировку — правда, однажды заметил походя, что было бы еще круче сделать ее более реалистичной, с большими черными крыльями. Его птицей, его _тотемным животным_ , как он выражался, доводя Викторию до обидного истерического хохота, был кондор. Реакция Виктории на его совет была неожиданной для нее самой: она закатила истерику и неделю не разговаривала с ошалевшим парнем.

А сон вернулся. Уже год Виктория как минимум раз в неделю просыпалась в глубокой задумчивости и хмурилась, смотря в затылок спящего Альберта. Милого, отзывчивого умницы Альберта, славного, в общем-то, парня, которого, пора было признаться самой себе, она попросту не любила.

***

Уилл вздохнул. Из ванной он слышал добрую половину телефонного разговора, и вывод сделать было совсем не трудно.

— Знаю.

А потом посмотрел на нее задумчиво и почему-то соврал:

— Вообще-то, у меня есть жена.

Не то чтобы у него не было причины врать. Дело, разумеется, было не в ее парне — он бы рассмеялся, если бы мог. Он взял бы ее за руку и никогда не отпускал бы, и никакой _Альберт_ ему не помешал бы. Но что мог он дать девушке, которая была младше него на целую жизнь? Он уже провалил одну попытку — с треском. Кого-то общее горе сближает, а они с Каро только мучили друг друга: она винила его, он замыкался в себе. Ее выкидыши калечили обоих, и последний вырвал из них по ощутимому куску — видимо, по единственному совместимому — и разбросал как ядерным взрывом на разные континенты. Они не могли помочь друг другу, они не могли помочь даже каждый самому себе. Уилла спасла верная Эмма, увезя с собой в Мельбурн. Неделю он угрюмо провалялся на диване в доме Портманов, после чего встал, побрился, надел костюм и отправился на собеседование в Qantas.

Он встретился с Каро в Лондоне только через два года, по ее просьбе, в любимом пабе их молодости. Уилл едва узнавал жену в сидящей напротив женщине. В глазах Каро еще таилась тень тоски, которая, как он уже понял, никогда до конца не исчезнет, но она смотрела дружелюбно и почти спокойно, только нервно теребила пальцы, выкладывая перед ним на стол документы на развод. «У нас с Артуром будет малыш. Мы хотели дождаться второго триместра, чтобы угроза миновала, — сказала она, слегка колеблясь. — Прости, Уилл». Горечь подступила к горлу, но он не дал собственной боли взять верх. Как мог он не пожелать счастья любимому человеку, который никак не виноват в его несчастье? Может быть, она и была права, обвиняя его. Может быть, у Артура получится лучше. Обняв на прощание ее по-прежнему тонкую фигурку, он задержал ее правое запястье в своей руке и грустно улыбнулся: татуировщик с легкостью превратил изящный скрипичный ключ, их подарок друг другу на первую годовщину свадьбы, в грубый уродливый веллингтон, а крылья попросту свел. Как только Каро, его ( _теперь уже не его, а Артура_ ) утонченная, эксцентричная эльфийская принцесса, согласилась пометить свою нежную кожу такой несуразицей? Она виновато пожала плечами: «У него второй. Потому что мы два сапога пара».

Вскоре ему снова начал сниться сон, который он не видел с детства. Он стоял на берегу штормящего моря, только вместо привычного шума волн, грома и криков чаек, в воздухе звучала музыка. Музыке подчинено было всё — волны поднимались и опускались вместе со стонами струнных, молнии сверкали в ритме гула туб, чайки разевали клювы и из них доносились трели гобоя… Маленький Уилл радостно смеялся и протягивал к морю руки — и просыпался, и плакал от разочарования, потому что не мог _вспомнить_. А в двадцать два он с первого взгляда, с первой ноты влюбился в хрупкую юную виолончелистку и, вспомнив детский сон, решил, что это судьба.

Сон вернулся неистово, словно напоминая ему о неумолимом беге времени, и на сей раз он запомнил всё до последней ноты, а судьба снова решила посмеяться над ним — или проверить, хватит ли его эгоизма на то, чтобы загубить еще одну жизнь. Вот только он лучше будет каждую ночь сходить с ума от звуков ее « _Крыльев_ ».

— В Лондоне, — добавил он тверже и кивнул, чтобы у нее не осталось никаких сомнений.

***

Она молча одевалась, не глядя на него. Всё правильно: бойфренд — это еще вилами на воде писано, а жена — уже серьезно.

Подняв с пола кофр, Виктория оглянулась на него растерянно, открыла рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но покачала головой и повернула ручку. Звук захлопнувшейся двери заставил его вздрогнуть. Болезненно сжалось сердце. Он сел на кровать и опустил голову.

***

Пройдя в коридоре гостиницы мимо миниатюрной девушки с каштановыми волосами и печальными голубыми глазами, бредущей в обнимку со скрипичным кофром, Эмма резко остановилась и оглянулась. Девушка показалась ей смутно знакомой. Половинки двери лифта плавно сошлись, закрыв ее от взгляда Эммы. Она пожала плечами и двинулась дальше: слишком много людей проходит потоком в жизни летных экипажей пассажирских самолетов. Ухватив поудобнее картонный стаканчик кофе из Старбакса, она занесла было руку, собираясь постучать, как дверь рывком открылась, и Уилл, одетый в одни только брюки, едва не сбил ее с ног. Он стоял посреди коридора, потирая подбородок ладонью и глядя с сомнением в сторону лифта, и Эмма вспомнила — и поняла.

— Ну и что ты натворил на этот раз? — тихо сказала она.

Он повернулся к ней, набрал в грудь воздуха, но махнул рукой и вошел обратно в номер. Эмма последовала за ним, догадываясь, что могло произойти, и твердо решив не двигаться с места, пока не выяснит подробности.

Через пару месяцев после того, как Уилла взяли в Qantas, Эмма стала его вторым пилотом, а год спустя в Мельбурн под крыло «летающего кенгуру» перебрался и Альфред Пэджет, заскучавший без своего любимого капитана.

В первый же совместный рейс второй пилот и старший бортпроводник провели весь вечер в баре отеля, споря до хрипоты, кто из них дольше сохнет по капитану. «Я же моложе! — заплетающимся языком пробормотал Альфред и быстро поправился, натолкнувшись на негодующий взгляд Эммы. — То есть, я с ним знаком всего семь лет, а вы чуть ли не на одном горшке в детском саду сидели». Сошлись на том, что не придерживайся капитан Лэм таких несгибаемых моральных принципов, вечера между рейсами в далеких городах могли быть гораздо интереснее. «А как же мистер Портман?» — хихикнул Альфред. Эмма махнула рукой: «Даже Портман меня понял бы. И еще неизвестно, кого приревновал бы».

— Какой же ты всё-таки идиот, Уильям Лэм, — вздохнула она, выслушав его рассказ о минувшей ночи. Он улыбнулся, но лицо тут же исказилось гримасой, и, поставив давно остывший стаканчик на стол, Эмма обняла его за голые плечи. — Ну что ты в самом деле. Мы ее обязательно найдем и объясним, что ты просто глупый маленький трусишка. Только давай ты сначала оденешься. Я хоть и пилот, но всё-таки замужняя женщина.

— Прошу прощения, леди Портман, — усмехнулся он, набрасывая на плечи рубашку, — если бы вы меня предупредили заранее о своем визите, я принял бы вас в библиотеке, как приличествует принимать почтенных матрон.

Эмма рассмеялась с облегчением, глядя, как мрачное лицо старого друга принимает более привычное уверенно-саркастичное выражение.

***

Ко времени вылета о любовной трагедии капитана знал уже весь экипаж. Уилл раздувал ноздри, сжимая кулаки и демонстративно не глядя на своего второго пилота. Эмма виновато молчала. Молчал и бортмеханик, просто на всякий случай, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку. Эмма поделилась только с Альфредом, который ахнул и мечтательно закатил глаза: подумать только, капитан едва не нашел свое счастье на обломках его, Альфреда, личной жизни. Эмма фыркнула и спросила, не с Эдди ли Драммондом из British Airways она видела его полчаса назад в кафе в зале бизнес-класса. Альфред нехарактерно порозовел и еще более нехарактерно отказался сообщать подробности.

Скучным голосом закончив обращение к пассажирам, Уилл отключил громкую связь, откинулся на спинку кресла и, видимо найдя наконец нужные слова, открыл рот, чтобы сказать Эмме всё, что он думает о слишком тесных отношениях внутри экипажа, когда в кабину ворвался взъерошенный и чрезвычайно взволнованный Альфи.

— Уилл! То есть, капитан Лэм, сэр! Там такое дело…

Уилл встревоженно привстал, мысленно перебирая возможные чрезвычайные ситуации и составляя план действий.

— В общем, я сегодня говорил с Эдди… с мистером Драммондом, вторым пилотом капитана Пиля…

— Мистер Пэджет! — сверкнув глазами, рявкнул Уилл, у которого наконец сдали нервы. — Меня ваша личная жизнь не касается. Прошу вас впредь обращаться исключительно по рабочим вопросам.

— Простите, капитан, но я всё-таки скажу, — вздернул подбородок старший бортпроводник, которому, кажется, надоело жить на белом свете, игнорируя шипение второго пилота, и выпалил на одном дыхании: — ВобщемкапитанПильсобираетсянапенсиюибритишэйрвейзищетемузамену!

— Мистер Пэджет… — голос Уилла стал откровенно угрожающим.

— Вы всё-таки подумайте. Может, хватит с нас всяких гадов ползучих и летучих, а, капитан? — Альфред попятился к двери, отступая перед надвигающейся на него превосходящей силой. — Я разорился на солнцезащитном креме, капитан. Я соскучился по дождю и разговорам о дожде. А вы? И Эдди говорит, что если бы я жил в Лондоне, мы могли бы попробовать еще раз, и тогда зачем мне все эти иностранцы? А вы не хотите?

— Попробовать с Эдди?! — Уилл перешел на громкий шепот, потому что Альфред открыл дверь кабины. — Альфи, ты что, пьян?

— Нет, с Эдди — только я, — улыбнулся молодой человек и сделал шаг в сторону, и сердце Уилла ухнуло к пяткам.

Перед ним стояла, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и нервно стискивая пальцы, Виктория.

***

Слезы она оставила в гостиничном душе.

Что толку плакать? Теперь она знала, что больше нет смысла искать — то, что еще вчера казалось возможным будущим, сегодня оказалось невозможным прошлым, полусбывшимся, полуреальным. Но и морочить голову ни в чем не повинному человеку было тоже неправильно.

Она позвонила Альберту из аэропорта, ожидая регистрации на лондонский рейс, и попросила не встречать ее. А потом попросила у него прощения. А когда Альберт наконец сдался и перестал уговаривать, попросила забрать свои вещи из ее квартиры и оставить ключи на столике в прихожей. И еще раз — прощения.

Слезы не шли, и от этого было почему-то еще больнее и обиднее — за него, за хорошего парня Альберта, который заслужил хотя бы ее слезы.

Она подняла взгляд на табло с расписанием рейсов. Франкфурт 13:30. Лондон 14:25. Куала-Лумпур 14:50. Мельбурн 15:50. _Лондон. Мельбурн._

_Вообще-то, у меня есть жена. В Лондоне._

Жена в Лондоне, а сам в Мельбурне.

Неожиданно разозлившись — на него, на его жену, на саму себя, на слишком доброго Альберта, на родителей, родивших ее такой бестолковой, на светловолосого молодого человека в форме бортпроводника, заглядевшегося на удаляющуюся спину какого-то пилота и наступившего ей на ногу, — она решительно двинулась к стойке British Airways. Вернуть деньги за билет, конечно, не удалось, потому что он не подлежал возврату, так что за билет до Мельбурна ей пришлось выложить почти шестую часть своего приза. Два с половиной часа до начала регистрации. Два с половиной часа, чтобы обдумать то, что она ему скажет.

_Знаешь, Уилл, когда папа принес домой мою первую скрипку… мне было всего четыре, но я помню всё до малейших подробностей. Он присел передо мной на корточки, велел вытянуть ладони и осторожно положил на них эту кроху. Конечно, я понятия не имела, как извлекается звук и какие бывают ноты. Но я видела достаточно концертов по телевизору — зажала корпус между подбородком и плечом и смело взмахнула смычком. Мама с папой заткнули уши, а я засмеялась. За все свои четыре года я не была так счастлива. Тогда я поняла, что это — моё, что я никогда, никогда в жизни ни на что это не променяю. То же самое я почувствовала, когда ты взял меня за руку._

Возможно, сейчас она совершала очередную глупую ошибку, гонясь за чем-то эфемерным. Возможно, это вообще не его рейс, и тогда ей придется поваляться в ногах у представителей его авиакомпании в Мельбурнском аэропорту, чтобы они с ним связались. Но сейчас это не имело значения. Час сорок до начала регистрации.

_Знаешь, Уилл, есть такой немецкий композитор Макс Брух. Он не играл на скрипке, но очень любил ее — даже бронзовое его изваяние в Бергиш-Гладбахе держит в руке скрипку. Брух говорил, что со скрипкой нужно обращаться, как с любимой женщиной, делать всё, чтобы она была довольна и счастлива. По-моему, очень верно… Так вот, у Бруха есть такое чудесное адажио аппассионато. Начинается оно в миноре, трагично, а заканчивается в мажоре… в общем, я не умею красиво о музыке, но там скрипка сначала словно плачет, жалуется, и постепенно горе смягчается и плавно, незаметно переходит в утешение, а потом в надежду. Уилл, я не знаю твою жизнь, но мне кажется, я знаю тебя…_

Вот только сумбурных лекций по музыковедению им не хватало. Она вздохнула. Двадцать пять минут до начала регистрации.

_Знаешь, Уилл, я всегда знала, что не буду играть ни на чем другом, кроме скрипки. Я хотела быть скрипачом-виртуозом, знать в совершенстве все свои любимые произведения, поражать судей на конкурсах безупречной техникой и оригинальной интерпретацией… А на последнем курсе взяла и сменила специализацию со скрипки на композицию. Мама качала головой, уговаривала передумать, преподаватели разочарованно махали рукой… А я просто знала, что не хочу идти чужими проторенными тропами, пусть даже не ногами, а на руках, или, скажем, задом наперед, или вприпрыжку... Я хотела создавать. Я хотела идти своим путем, без оглядки на сотни лет традиций, на маму, на авторитетных специалистов — и сейчас хочу. Во всём, Уилл._

Пятнадцать минут до начала посадки.

Дойдя до конца «рукава», она с удивлением узнала в приветливо улыбнувшемся и протянувшем руку за посадочным талоном симпатичном бортпроводнике того самого молодого человека, что отдавил ей ногу в зале ожидания.

_Знаешь, Уилл, я всегда любила летать и говорила, что в прошлой жизни, наверное, была птицей, и что для меня полет — это физический эквивалент музыки. Друзья смеялись и возражали, что многие любят летать, вот погоди, намаешься по концертам, и полеты быстро приедятся. Но вид крыла в иллюминаторе до сих пор наполняет меня невероятным восторгом, а посадка навевает грусть. Сейчас я не представляю, почему я думала, что мне нужны птичьи крылья? Ведь птичьи крылья не могут поднять меня в воздух. Твои — могут._

Десять минут до вылета.

_Знаешь, мне кажется… нет, я знаю: я тебя люблю. Наверное, я всегда тебя любила. Еще не встретила, а уже любила. И теперь я понимаю, почему всю жизнь так беспокойно металась. Я искала тебя._

— Добрый день, дамы и господа, — знакомым хрипловатым голосом ожил динамик в салоне, и Виктория до боли закусила губу, не до конца доверяя своим ушам, и зажмурилась: пожалуйста, _пожалуйста…_ — Говорит командир корабля Уильям Лэм. От имени всего экипажа и авиакомпании Qantas приветствую вас на борту…

Остаток капитанского приветствия потонул в оглушительном стуке ее сердца. Она сидела, громко шмыгая носом и совершенно по-идиотски улыбаясь. Такой ее и обнаружил давешний светловолосый бортпроводник. Он обеспокоенно пригнулся к ней, выпытывая, всё ли в порядке, предлагая воду, салфетки, дыхательные упражнения. Она сморгнула слезы, вчиталась в бейджик на его груди, еще раз шмыгнула носом.

— Альфред? Альфред, мне очень нужно видеть вашего капитана.

_Знаешь, сны, татуировки… может, они и имеют значение, а может, всё это просто совпадение. Но на самом деле, важно только то, что я узнала твой взгляд, а ты услышал мою душу. Только то, что рядом с тобой я наконец почувствовала, что я дома._

Услышав ее имя, Альфред неверяще выдохнул и поманил ее за собой.

Когда снова открылась дверь кабины экипажа, и Альфред осторожно отступил с пути возникшего в проеме Уилла, все заготовленные слова вылетели у нее из головы. Впившись взглядом в растерянное лицо человека, увидеть которого снова она и не надеялась еще несколько часов назад, она сказала только:

— Знаешь, по-моему, ты мне соврал. А если и нет, я думаю, что…

Договорить она не успела, потому что в следующую секунду сильные руки стиснули ее плечи, и ее щеку царапнула шерсть форменного пиджака, показавшаяся ей мягче и нежнее кашемира.

_Знаешь, Уилл…_

— _Знаю_ , — шепнул ей в волосы сдавленный голос.

Она вдохнула знакомый запах, судорожно сминая в кулаках ткань рубашки под расстегнутым кителем, и разомкнула веки. И радостно рассмеялась: прямо перед глазами у нее в темно-синем просторе парили серебристые крылья.

* * *

**_плейлист:_ **


End file.
